Welcome Home
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: Kurt and Blaine christen their new house. ONE-SHOT. Future!Fic. WARNINGS: Top!Blaine, Demanding Bottom!Kurt, barebacking, .2 seconds of rimming.


The house wasn't grand or new, like the ones Kurt had envisioned in his daydreams, but it wasn't gross and rat-infested, like the houses in his nightmares. True, the Old Victorian house he and Blaine had finally bought, after 4 years of living in a cramped apartment together, was in need of a few minor repairs, but it was theirs and that's all that mattered.

It had taken the whole Hummel-Hudson family, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, and Rachel to get Kurt and Blaine moved in in one day. Though they did their best to put the big things, like the dining room table and couches, in the correct rooms as things were being moved in, boxes were still stacked 3 high in places and some rooms, like their bedroom, only had a piece or two of furniture in them.

"I can't believe were finally here," said Blaine as he flopped on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He was completely exhausted from helping the girls move Kurt's clothes from the moving van to their closet.

"I know what you mean, babe," said Kurt as he snuggled up next to him on the couch. "No more renting or dirty looks from our landlord when we pay our bills."

"Exactly. It's just you and me and this house." He wrapped his arm around Kurt and kissed his temple. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Blaine remembered that there was a Buckeyes game on that night; Finn and Sam made sure the TV was hooked up before they left. He made a move to find the remote when Kurt stopped him.

"Sweetie, do you really want to spend the first night in our house watching a football game?"

He hesitated. It was the first game of the NCAA Championships; he didn't want to miss seeing the Buckeyes cream Michigan.

Kurt used Blaine's hesitation to his advantage.

"We have this big house to ourselves," he said, turning to face him and sliding his hand up his thigh. "No one to be quiet for..." He moved his hands around to his hips. "No one to bother us..." He moved his hands up Blaine's sides, pulling up his shirt at the same time. "And I don't know about you, but I could certainly use a massage after moving all those heavy boxes all day." He started massaging Blaine's stiff shoulders.

He was done for. Forget the stupid football game, all he could think about was Kurt, and all the things they could do without having to worry about disturbing others or who was going to disturb them. He kissed Kurt with such intensity that Kurt had to pull back.

"Whoa, calm down, sweetie. I'm all for christening every room in this house but I'd rather sleep in our bed tonight. My muscles are stiff enough as it is."

Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'll make it worth your while," whispered Kurt before nipping at his earlobe. He moaned before grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him up the stairs toward their new bedroom. Kurt chuckled when he almost tripped up the steps, only just catching himself on the handrail.

They were kissing as soon as they reached the second floor. He backed himself against the wall opposite the stairs, pulling Kurt to him and kissing him roughly. Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair as his hands slid to Kurt's ass. Kurt pulled their hips away from the wall just enough for him to wrap his legs around his waist, making himself even taller. Blaine pressed kisses into his neck and jaw, not managing to do much else as Kurt rocked against him. After a minute, he found his legs and navigated them to the master bedroom, mentally thanking whoever thought to keep the hallway clear of boxes.

He placed Kurt on the bed before pulling his shirt off between kisses. He paused long enough to let Kurt scoot further back on the bed, which someone had, gratefully, made for them.

"We have gifts," said Kurt, when his hand hit something hard on the bed.

Blaine grunted a response, his mouth sucking a bruise into Kurt's collarbone.

"Well, at least let me see if anything is useful for tonight," he said as he rolled over on his stomach to see what had been left and by whom.

Mercedes, Tina and Rachel had apparently snuck up to the room to make the bed and drop off their house-warming present: a small wicker basket with two bottles of lube, some massage oils, and dark chocolate. There was also a note.

"Boys," said Kurt as he read the note aloud. "We hope you enjoy your new house. We love you. Have fun. Love, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina."

"That's nice," said Blaine as he straddled his hips and began massaging his shoulders.

"They know us well-oh," he groaned as Blaine worked out a knot at the base of his neck. Blaine kissed the spot before grabbing a bottle of massage oil. He rubbed a bit of the oil in his hands before continuing his ministrations on the rest of Kurt's back.

He moaned as Blaine worked him over; the massage simultaneously relaxing him and turning him on. By the time Blaine worked out the last knot in his back, just above the waist band of his shorts, Kurt was grinding down into the mattress.

"Hey now," said Blaine, "Don't waste that." He pressed his hips and torso against Kurt's backside, making sure he could feel his erection through the fabric of their shorts.

"Then you should probably fuck me."

Blaine wasted no time in completely undressing Kurt, almost ripping his shorts in the rush to get them off. He kissed the backs of Kurt's knees before raking his hands up his thighs and placing a kiss on the dimples at the base of his spine.

He swiped his tongue between Kurt's cheeks, causing him to buck his hips back.

"Stop teasing," he whined as he half rolled over to face Blaine. "You can't very well fuck me with pants on," he said, noticing that Blaine hadn't gotten around to getting his own shorts off.

"I'll save that challenge for another day," quipped Blaine as he pushed Kurt's hip down to the mattress, completely rolling him over.

He traced a finger up Kurt's shaft as he nipped at each of his hip bones. Then he kissed his way up his torso, gently sucking at his nipples and then at the dip in his collarbone before kissing him fully on the mouth.

Kurt swiped his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip and Blaine was all too eager to suck Kurt's tongue into his mouth.

Kurt snaked a hand down to Blaine's shorts, easily popping the button and sliding the zipper down, while Blaine felt around the bed for the bottle of lube from the gift basket. By the time he successfully found the lube, Kurt had worked his shorts and underwear down to his knees and was slowly stroking his dick. Blaine moaned into his mouth when he rolled his thumb over the head.

He quickly lubed up two fingers and set to fingering Kurt open. Kurt spread his knees wide, allowing him better access. He let go of Blaine's dick in favor of gripping his ass, pushing him closer and allowing him have some much needed friction.

After a few thrust of his fingers, Blaine slipped in a third before Kurt prompted him to, causing Kurt to moan and clench around his fingers.

Though they were louder than normal, they moved without actually saying a word; working only from experience with each other and the moans of pleasure they elicited from one another. Kurt didn't have to tell Blaine he was ready for him; he already knew.

Blaine removed his fingers from Kurt just long enough for him to put some lube on his cock. He lined himself up with Kurt's entrance then slowly pushed forward. Kurt instantly wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling them closer together.

Blaine started with shallow thrusts but the heel digging into his back told him to speed up. As his hips quickened, Kurt threaded one hand in his curls; the fingers of the other hand leaving half-moon crescents on his back. Blaine had his hands on either side of Kurt's head keeping just enough weight off him.

He shifted his hands to Kurt's back so he could sit back on his legs and pull him with him.

Kurt moaned loudly at the change in position. He had more control here; able to move his hips anyway he wanted.

Blaine peppered his jaw and throat with kisses as Kurt gyrated. He would lift off his lap as he rotated his hips toward Blaine, then sink back down as his hips pulled away. He'd go in one direction a few times, then switch, hitting his prostate at different angles.

It wasn't long before he started clenching around Blaine. He came all over his chest and Blaine followed quickly after. He pulled himself off Blaine and sank into the bed, completely spent; limbs feeling like jelly.

"Welcome home," said Blaine as he crawled up to his side.

"Mmhmm. Welcome home indeed."


End file.
